fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimoire Magic
Grimoire Magic (まどうしょ魔法 Madousho Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic that revolves around the concept of chanelling the caster's magic into a specific book attuned to their very existence. Each book belongs specifically to one person only, and in very rare circumstances, a caster can utilize two Grimoires at the same time. Description Grimoire Magic focuses on chanelling a caster's magic into a Grimoire created specifically just for the caster. Before going into how it works, it would perhaps make far more sense to begin with how one learns this magic. This specific branch of Magic is practically unknown, due to the ridiculously low chances of a capable caster finding their Grimoire. Often taking the appearance of a well decorated book, a Grimoire is found practically any where that books are found such as a store, a library or even an old shelf. For a Grimoire to still be usable when their caster finds it, the book must be intact, virtually untouched and not be filled with another's magic. As such, should somebody write in it or a mage use their magic on it, the Grimoire will be rendered useless. However, in the rare cases that a mage does find their Grimoire in the perfect condition, they will immedietly gain knowledge of what they are capable of, whether it be their physical limits or their mental capacities. It is because of this that Grimoire users are feared throughout Earthland. Once the caster knows of how to use the Grimoire (Which in most cases is a split second after gaining the magic), they will be capable of several spells regarding their previously learnt magic. Furthermore, the strength of the spells will be multiplied several times, to the extent that a basic attack can cause a devastating after effect. In the nearly impossible case that the user's first magic is actually Grimoire Magic, then it will simply mean that the next magic they learn will be strengthened more than usual. In the known history of Grimoires, there exist two differing types: Journal and Document. Journal is a Grimoire that heavily relies upon the caster's history, attachment to the Grimoire, and their current emotions. If they are feeling powerful feelings such as rage or love, then their attacks, both physical and magical, will be heavily multiplied in lethality. Likewise, the lower their feelings are, the weaker the attacks will be, basically acting as a gamble upon the caster's mood. Document is a Grimoire that opposes Journal, in the way that the strength of the spells rely not on the caster's emotions but rather, their surroundings. The history of where they are, how recent an event happened, the strength of the spells rely upon those two traits. So, if the caster was to fight in a place that had been attacked or razed to the ground just a few minutes ago, their attack would be stronger than anything a Journal could achieve. The more time that passes, the less effective the attack becomes. An important note for users though, the book is ridiculously fragile. Should it get even skimmed by a magic spell, the Grimoire will be destroyed in a manner resembling fire. Should the Grimoire be destroyed, so will the user's body. Spells The spells of the Grimoire are both limited and limitless. There are only a few spells however, when combined with different magics, can dish out lethal amounts of damage. The Grimoire spells revolve solely around how the caster uses them. Destruction (かいめつ Kaimetsu)- Through the usage of the Grimoire, the user's normal, even their weakest attacks, become several times stronger, to the point where it can be considered lethal. The strength and density of the attack can be adjusted by a simply changing the amount of magic being used. Restoration (かいふく Kaifuku)- Through the usage of the Grimoire, the user's ordinary healing spells become especially potent, to the extent where the caster can easily erase several wounds and injuries. Like Destruction, the effectiveness of the spell can be adjusted by the amount of magic used. Variations The Magic Grimoire Magic, although similar to the following magics, differ from them in the fact that their spells, theories and principles are not the same. *Book Magic *Book of Creation Magic Trivia The picture and idea of Grimoire came from both the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A2 and the series Zatch Bell The only reason why I made this, along with Five, is because until my laptop gets fixed, I don't actually have anything to do, so just something to pass the time To anybody that wants to use this magic, go right ahead, just post a link to your character below so that I can look at it Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:NowiePark